Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Testaburger is a major character from the South Park Universe. She is also Stan Marsh's girlfriend and is very protective of him to the point of killing someone (Mrs.Ellen) for geting in their way. Like Stan, she is the leader of the girls in South Park. However the girls don't always respect her and she is considered the least feminine of the girls due to how quick she is to violence, getting mad or doing things that most girls wouldn't do. Despite this, she is genunily nice, caring to others and very much cares about Stan. Legends of Light and Darkness She is seen with Stan as they find Manhatten. The two of them seen to know what's going on with the forces of Malefor and Darkseid. After Bender is done, attacking The Joker to the point of Joker being desparate to escape. They meet Bender and join forces with him. Wendy pilots the ship with Stan as they gather Skipper, Anti Cosmo and Slade. When Joker gets mad that Bender is going to ruin his fun, he sets off a satiletie laser on the team which Wendy feels isn't good due to Joker's tone. After the chase, Wendy gets concerned that Silas is getting away from them but Stan reassures her. Wendy is introduced to the rest of the members of the team which she find odd. She also gets concerned that Bender and his pals keep getting in danger, although Bender states he himself is the danger. Wendy explains to her new friends about many of the South Park Inhabitatnts death at the hand of Joker and MissingNo. THese actions of Joker make her swear he will not get away with what he did. Wendy and Stan do research and looking out which gets a question from Axel. They are trying to find Cyperspace so Bender can go there and use it for his true intentions against Malefor and for the other purposes. Wendy states the obvious that Weil is controlling Katara when Bender, Slade and Stan all make their comments. She and Stan play into the first mission, where they go on N.Bison's fake. Wendy is one of the heroes called in by Bender to help invesitgate Cyperspace. Though as they are human she does wonder if they really can. Wendy firsts wish to learn about Joker and Darkseid's plan but Bender tells her Marceline is on the case. Phineas questions why she is here, and she states that she's here to help Bender with his search and to learn more. Wendy after hearing about the destroyer wonders what they will do, though Dr.Doom is very sure that he can get rid of it. Wendy hears the news and she tells Captain Hook to take them all to Slade's Castle. Wendy after learing about Charles Logan asks Jack Bauer what Logan did to Bauer. When Bauer suggests to wait, Wendy suggest Bender knows the way too since he was in the castle before. Wendy and the crew arrive at the lab and they see Joker on the camera though She and Stan though it was Hunson. Stan and Wendy travel to Evil Mickey's Castle and decide to get rid of them. The two confront him and after a long battle they defeat and kill Evil Mickey. Wendy on Alkolpis reports on the transporter being disabled where they all work on trying to find out who did it. She becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Stan and Wendy infrom the others about what Discord told them about Hazama. Her and Stan then organize Axl and Alie's wedding through what they tell the others to do when notice shooting stars which really are parts of Olympicus as it was destroyed with Axel, Blake and Megabyte.Wendy grabs Discord and tells him what to say to Celestia. Friends: Stan Marsh (Boyfriend), Kyle, The South park girls, Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Dr.Manhatten, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Axl, Alie,Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Lex Luthor, Dr.Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Dr.Insano, Mozernath, Captain Hook, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Nostalgia Critic, Gohan, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler Enemies: Eric Cartman, Mrs.Ellen, Any girl who tries to hit on Stan, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Joker, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac 0111_52.jpg wendy 1.jpg wendy 10.jpg wendy 2.png wendy 3.png wendy 4.jpg wendy 5.jpg wendy 6.jpg wendy 7.jpg wendy 8-a.jpg wendy 11.jpg wendy 12.png wendy 13.jpg wendy 14.jpg wendy 15.png wendy.jpg Snapshot 3 (12-11-2013 8-11 AM).png Snapshot 4 (12-11-2013 8-12 AM).png Snapshot 6 (12-11-2013 8-12 AM).png Snapshot 8 (12-11-2013 8-15 AM).png Snapshot 10 (12-11-2013 8-15 AM).png Snapshot 12 (12-11-2013 8-16 AM).png Snapshot 16 (12-11-2013 8-18 AM).png Snapshot 19 (12-11-2013 8-19 AM).png Snapshot 23 (12-11-2013 8-21 AM).png Snapshot 25 (12-11-2013 8-21 AM).png Snapshot 27 (12-11-2013 8-23 AM).png Snapshot 28 (12-11-2013 8-23 AM).png Snapshot 29 (12-11-2013 8-24 AM).png Snapshot 31 (12-11-2013 8-25 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from The South Park Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Stan and Wendy Category:Cute Characters Category:Hat Wearer Category:Tomboys Category:Guile Hero Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Team heroes Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Villain's Crush Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Feminists Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Masculine Girl Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act